The Guard and the Samurai
by Chase Samurai of the Winds
Summary: One of my friends tood me this was really good so hear goes nothin' Summary: Chase is a contestant in The Elemental Tournament with something on his mind other than winning. This could all change when one of Chen's guards catches his eye. Couples: Chase x Kapau (treason shipping) and forced Chase x Eyezor (adore shipping)
1. How They Met

Chase snuck through the tournament of elements looking for evidence to incriminate Chen, eventually he found a book in Clouse's room, he flipped through the pages looking for some kind of evidence.

A loud thumb was heard and Chase immediately hid, a group of guards walked into the room and searched around, Chase held his breath when a guard walked past him and he smiled in relief, when they left he quickly and quietly snuck out.

« Sacre merde ... » they started walking back and he quickly hid behind a table, "almost to my room..." He quietly said, just then a separated from his group and walked behind the table with a chuckle.

Chase made himself camouflage into his surroundings looking like... Well air, he dropped his helmet to the side and Chase got nervous as he walked closer and hoped he wasn't seen, "you can stop hiding now, I can see you..."

Chase suddenly became visible, "please don't turn me in to Chen..."

The other guards were gone and the guard smiled, "you probably just got lost I won't turn you in," Chase smiled at the mans sweet voice, "wait you're that cute Samurai guy!" He cupped his mouth with his hand, blushing at what he said.

"C-cute?" Chase blushed a dark red, hiding his face.

"Yeah cute," he chuckled, his hand was heald out exposing the cream skin, "c'mon I'll take you to your room."

Chase stood up and hesitantly took it and walked off with the man, he occasionally looked into the magnificent light yellow eyes and that black hair with a spiked hair cut, "what's your name?"

"Kapau," Kapau was taking a few glances at Chase now and then, the black ponytail, his lightly tanned skin, those stormy grey eyes and the scar on his face, Kapau wanted to learn more about him, "so um, how'd you get all the scars on your body and face?" Kapau asked gesturing to the three slash marks leading from his forehead to his chin on the left side of his body and the few that could be seen around his collar bone.

"Well the one on my face comes from a bear attack, the others are from brutal training, my names Chase by the way."

"Oh wow, that's amazing," Kapau's grip on Chase's hand tightened, "we're almost at your room."

"Yeah," Chase intertwined their fingers with a blush, "do you want to come in? Just to relax for a while, I guess you're tired after how much Chen makes you work," Chase let his hold go and walked into his room holding the door open for Kapau.

"Nah I gotta get back to work," Kapau looked sadly.

"Well don't forget your helmet," Chase laughed as he pulled the helmet from behind his back.

Kapau took it with a laugh, "how'd you-?"

"A good Samurai never reveals his secrets," Chase smiled at him.

Kapau kissed his cheek with a smile and walked away.

Chase closed his door when Kapau left. His face a bright red, "well that was unexpected." Chase laughed, he took the Samurai chest armour off and put it on the dummy stand, he took the metal plated boots and placed them next to it, he removed his bracers and put them on the ground next to his boots, "time for bed..." He took off the dark grey kimono, he folded it and put it on the right corner of his bed, he untied the strings of his kimono pants and took them off exposing his boxer briefs, they were grey as the main colour, they had a black trim, and the outer portion of his thighs were exposed from the lack of fabric there the design in perpose.

For some reason he felt like he was being watched but he shrugged it off. He actually was being watched though, Kapau was in the tunnels and looking through the eyes of the picture of Chase, he watched closely as the male changed into his vertically striped, grey and white pajama bottom and pajama top, "keep steady Chope!" He whispered still staring.

"Yeah yeah yeah..." He whispered back in annoyance as he held him up.

"Ok let's go," Kapau said when he saw chase get in his bed and sleep. Chope sighed in relief and helped the man down, Chope looked at the abs Kapau had then at the mans face staring blankly at the tattoos.

"Let's go..." Chope said as he walked through the tunnel leading to the barracks, when they came to it Chope opened the trap door and climbed into their four people room and saw the other two guards asleep.

Kapau and Chope snuck into their bunk and went to sleep. Kapau having a slight smiled on his face.


	2. Complications

**AN: well here it is I finally posted it, I've been lazy. Enjoy!**

Chase got up with a wide smile on his face, he'd met a interesting person last night, what was his name? Kungpow? Kaplu? No Kapau that was it! His name was Kapau and he was excited to see him. He quickly threw on his GI and samurai armour.

He rushed down the hall after he finished his morning routine. He came into the cafeteria with a smile, there he was his rough hands setting up delicate china, beautiful forks, and elegant glass cups.

Chase grinned and got in line for his food, he watched as the first person got their food, the second person went then the third, finally it was his turn to get food and be close to him...

He smiled at him being really close, his snake skeleton helmet looking amazing atop his head, he was probably just being blinded by crushing on someone. He looked at the males powerful chest, an Anacondrai tattoo placed on it, red leather armour that covered his left chest and whole left arm with a black buckled leather glove, his abs were revealed and the darts placed around the strap that kept his armour in place were on display.

"Good morning..." Kapau stated an amused look on his face from Chase's eyes staring at him up and down.

Chase looked back into the male's eyes which had red markings under each and at the purple Anacondrai markings on his face, "morning," Chase blushed getting everything he needed, he walked with the other fighters getting four creamy biscuits and poured some of the green drink in his cup.

Chase sat in the booth by himself, he occasionally made eye contact with Kapau, a grin on his face. He winked at the man and saw a small blush rise on his face, Chase laughed and finished his biscuits then drank down the green liquid.

He put the dishes where they belonged then, listened to Chen on the intercom, "would the master of air and of horror please report to the central arena."

Chase looked over to Moira and glared, he walked over to the door, opened it, walked to the central arena and got ready to fight, seeing the various weapons.

The master of horror walked in ready to fight as well, Chase stared at her determination in his eyes.

"Fight!"

Chase quickly got the sword and charged at her, she blocked it easily and kicked the weapon away, Chase kicked her back. She stepped down on the ground regaining her balance, she made a few spirits rise to her sides, "destroy him!" She yelled her eyes glowing a dark red.

Chase dodged an incoming spirit but felt a different one fly into him, "ahh." The poltergeist forced Chase on his knees and Moira walked up to him, her eyes still red and her skin paler.

"Not so tough now are you?" She laughed.

Kapau gasped sitting in the audience, "c'mon win Chase, you can do this..." His voice was quiet and scared, he watched Moira walk towards the blade and he looked away.

He looked back when he heard a loud yell and saw Chase stand up, he seemed to disappear and the spirit ejected from his body with great force, he stomped on the ghost's stomach making it disappear.

Chase used his power to force Moira into the air before she could get the blade and she landed in front of him, "I think I am tough..." A voice from nowhere said.

"He... He's the air literally."

Chase kicked a few spirits in their faces each of them disappearing. He walked up to the jade blade and when Moira tried to get up chains of wind held her down with unrecognised strength. He became visible took the blade, he held it up proudly.

"Winner!" Chen yelled pointing to Chase, "loser..." Chen teased and pressed a button making the master of horror fall down.

"Enjoy the rest of your day." Chen said with a loud speaker.

Chase walked off and everyone left the arena.

"Well that was amazing..." Kapau said making Chase turn around, the two now stood in a hallway alone having all the privacy they could want.

"Thanks," his eyes traveled down and looked at the red pants that turned purple at his knees down, he had paw markings on his boots, and silver chains tied on his knees, he looked at the gold chains that rested at his sides and were connected to the snake buckles that held a gem in it's fangs, along the black leather belt were golden studs, "did you enjoy the show?" Chase asked with a laugh.

"You really are a modern marvel." Kapau laughed, "I loved it that was amazing!"

"Back to work minion!" Kapau jumped when he saw Eyezor.

"Yes sir!" He looked sadly at Chase then ran off.

"So master of wind, such an amazing fight, today." The tanned man said with a bright smile, his bright yellow eyes staring into Chase's grey ones.

"Thanks..." Chase wasn't interested in the conversation, but he did like the black leather jacket on the man, his black belt similar to Kapau's but with silver snakes and no studs instead of gold with studs and a clear gem instead of red. He had a bandage tied around his pants upon his thigh, the pants were just like Kapau's.

He had a scar on the right side of his face that went from his forehead, down his right fake eye and stopped at his cheekbone. An Anacondrai tattoo was on the left half of his face and he had a Mohawk with six spikes that grew taller from the back going forward. He had two spiked teeth similar to fangs like Kapau's that were a little smaller and he had a single Anacondrai tooth necklace.

Eyezor put his left arm on the nearby wall and pressed Chase into it, "you're really handsome, I'd like to get to know you better..." He ran a hand down the small curves Chase had.

"Get away from me!"

Eyezor chuckled, "only if you go on a date with me!"

"No now get away from me!"

"No!" Eyezor pressed his lips to Chase stealing a kiss.

Chase involuntarily kissed him, he whimpered and cried out as he felt Eyezor wiggle his slippery tongue in his mouth. He felt the stronger and taller man press their bodies closer together.

Chase thanked the Gods that Kapau wasn't there. He looked at Eyezor with soulless eyes when the man pulled away, "wasn't so bad now was it?" Chase felt a few tears flow down his face and he pushed Eyezor into the wall then ran off quickly.

Eyezor smirked, "I'll have a lot of fun with him..." He chuckled and went back to his patrol.

Later in the day Chase was sneaking through the tunnels without any trouble the guards weren't walking around much, he kept sneaking through and saw Eyezor, "fuck... Not him..." He quietly said and hid as the man passed by.

Chase discreetly snuck into the ceremony and watched all the guards chant, "what the...?" He quietly asked not drawing attention.

"Bring out the prisoner!"

Chase watched as Eyezor and a high ranking guard pulled out Moira.

"Let me go!" She kicked and yelled demanding freedom.

"Don't be such a sore loser! Only one can remain!" Chen raised the staff and used ice to steal her power.

She fell down frowning in defeat, "my powers!?"

"Oh it's mine now! Take her to the factory!" She yelled and screamed as she was pulled off by two different guards.

Chase hid as he heard the guards start to walk away he smiled when they passed by his camouflaged body. Soon Chase heard well silence, he walked through the tunnel uncamouflaged. Footsteps were heard behind him, he turned around soon hearing nothing he walked, as soon as he heard the footsteps returned...

He stopped and suddenly someone tackled him, "what are you doing here!?"

Chase recognised Eyezor's cold voice and he trembled, "please don't turn me in to Chen please!"

"I don't know you were kinda rude running off like that earlier, maybe my master would be real interested in finding out about this."

"No please don't! I'll do anything I swear!"

"Kiss me," Eyezor said a smirk on his face.

"That's it? You just want a kiss?"

"Yup a ten minute French kiss."

"And you won't tell Chen about me being here?"

"I promise I won't."

Chase sighed not seeing any other ways out of this he pressed his lips to Eyezor's.

The taller man smirked and kissed back nipping and sucking at Chase's bottom lip.

Chase kept giving a simple kiss feeling the tongue eagerly lick at his bottom lip asking for entrance.

Chase wouldn't open and since he didn't, Eyezor pinched his side and took advantage when the smaller male opened his mouth.

He played along the apparatus of Chase's mouth, he sucked on the pink tongue and slid his hands along Chase's body.

Chase wanted this to be over already and was glad it was already five minutes.

Eyezor kept sucking on the tongue and licking around inside of the mouth tasting and licking everything he could, he rubbed and traced Chase's delicate tattoos.

Eyezor soon pulled away from the kiss with a smirk, "now leave before I make you do something else," Eyezor's laughed.

Chase had to lick his mouth clean to not have saliva dripping from it in order to not mess up his clothing.

Chase felt humiliated and disgusted after, he quickly ran off.

He got up into the hall and ran through.

"Hey Chase-" Kapau said but fell when Chase dashed past him.

When he got to his room he threw up in the toilet, he felt disgusted at what he had to do and he'd just passed Kapau up he was so, so happy that the man didn't know.

He got his pajamas on then got into bed. He went to sleep having more nightmares of Eyezor

which woke him throughout the night.

He went back to sleep again and smiled happily when he dreamt about Kapau hugging him and cuddling him, this made him feel better and he was able to sleep throughout the night.

 **AN: hope you all enjoyed it and the little plot twist I added, tune in next week for the next chapter please review**


	3. Trusting an Enemy

**Author's Note: here's chapter three it's early and I know if I don't post it now I'll forget. Enjoy! :)**

Kapau woke and looked around, "w-wha?" He looked out the window and off instinct realised it was eight in the morning based in the sins position.

"Get up bro, we have to go set up breakfast for the competitors," Chope said as he wiggled his pants up, the pants were the exact same as Kapau's, a red leather strap went over his left shoulder from the right side of his waist, on the right side of his chest down to his ab covered stomach was a purple Anacondri tattoo, he had two fangs on the bottom row of teeth and two on the top row. Anacondri tattoos were all over his face with red markings under his eyes, his skin was tanned and his eyes yellow.

Chope stretched out his muscles and put on the snake helmet as Kapau got dressed.

Kapau eyed Chopes muscular body with a slight blush, "let's get to work."

Chope nodded and walked out, the other two guards nowhere to be seen.

"What are we feeding them today?" Kapau questioned.

"The usual as far as I know, why?" Chope got an amused grin on his face, "is someone worried about their boyfriend's health?" He teased.

Kapau rolled his eyes, "he was upset for some reason last night, I had a gift for him, I wanted to run the creamy biscuits today, c'mon man let me run it I know you do."

"Fine, fine, bro you can run the biscuits... Talk about Romeo."

Kapau's cheeks turned red with a light blush, "it's not like he's Juliet and we'll commit suicide together."

"Get to the throne room we're having a banquet for them in there this morning!" Eyezor commanded angrily and forced the men into the room.

It was gigantic; the floor had a gold symbol on it, the walls were red and a table shaped like a half circle was in the room. The table was a navy blue with a light purple cloth on it. In the room were red columns.

The throne had green cushions, brown wood along the sides and a golden Anacondri symbol at the centre.

Kapau mopped the floor slowly and without any effort, "work faster minion!" Kapau jumped and mopped faster, he glared angrily at Eyezor when the man passed by.

Chope looked over at him when he finished scrubbing and drying the columns, he used a clean towel to dry the floor when his friend finished mopping.

Kapau was now busy bringing out all types of exotic food from the island, "this changes things," he helped set up the horned wasp eggs and forced himself not to gag at the horrible looking dish.

When he finished he heard something about a plate of fortune cookies being brung, "perfect," he managed to sneak out and get to factory with ease, he came to the factory and grinned as the fortune cookies were being made.

He got a cookie from the conveyor belt then typed up something in the fortune paper machine. When it finished he took the paper and stuffed it into the cookie.

He looked over and saw a guard with the fortune cookies, he rushed over and got the plate, "I'll take it..." He laughed and walked off with it, on his way to the throne room door he replaced one cookie with his and handed them to the kabuki girl.

He smiled happily when the Chase took the right cookie, he watched as Chase read it as got a bright smile on his face. That smile, it warmed the man's heart and he couldn't be happier.

Later that day, during night they were assigned to find some kabuki girl who had been working with some idiot in a brown ninja outfit.

Kapau held up his lantern looking around and suddenly heard someone throwing stuff that sounded like glass, he rushed over and saw a group of guards led by Clouse with a kabuki girl throwing roof tiles at them.

"Don't just stand there find her!" Clouse yelled making them all search around for her while he went in the roofs.

They all ran up to Clouse at the edge of the property, "get her and get that spell!"

They all ran after her in the forest. The night had been pretty boring; no sign of the kabuki girl, no mystical spell paper, and no way to find either of them.

Soon they all came back tired and cold, they were able to rest in their rooms and Kapau was glad about that being one of the only good things to happen.

The following day. Kapau watched the elemental fighters parachute down into the forest, he snuck his way around and through the forest till he found the Samurai boy.

He wrapped his arms around the shorter mans waist, he ran a hand into the grey GI shirt, he ran his hand along the males abs, "running in the woods alone doesn't seem safe."

"Kapau!" Chase had a bright smile on his face, he turned around and hugged him with a uncountable portion of love.

"You need to hide Chase, Chen isn't having you find the spy he wants to capture you and the others, get out of here the spy might be able to help you."

"I'll make sure to get somewhere safe."

"Don't pick up any of Chen's treats I overheard him and Clouse saying they were fitted with tracking devices."

Chase nodded then held Kapau's hand and looked into his eyes, "love you," before Kapau could say anything Chase pressed their lips together.

Kapau followed Chase's lead by closing his eyes, the guard leaned into the kiss with a moan.

Chase could only smile as he kissed Kapau, he willingly opened his mouth offering submission to the stronger male.

Kapau reacted in a second and wiggled his tongue in and licked around the moist cavern.

Chase released a moan which was muffled in the heated kiss, Chase wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pressed their bodies together.

Kapau grinned at his partners eagerness and loved the heat from his body, he held his waist tightly and smirked feeling Chase's legs wrap around his waist desperately, he could only grin.

The two soon pulled away with Kapau gasping for air while Chase wasn't effected, "is someone out of breath?" Chase asked with an amused laugh as he got on his feet.

Kapau blushed, kissed Chase's cheek and smiled, "go hide, I need to get back to work."

Chase nodded and ran off after kissing the man's blushing cheek.

Later in the day Kapau heard a conversation in the woods, "you're the only one left!"

Suddenly Chase ran in, "mentor I'm still here," he said a little tired.

"Chase!" Nya hugged the man excitedly.

Kapau watched with a smile since his boyfriend was safe, he stealthily got back to the palace and got into his room.

He stripped down into his red boxer briefs with a purple trim, he then got into bed and went to sleep with a smile.

 **Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Constructive criticism is always accepted, as always tell a friend, follow favourite but most important review**


	4. Affairs of the Heart Love or Loyalty

Mentor what are you doing here?" Chase questioned the fellow Samurai.

"I'm here to find my friends, oh and Chasseur I'm no longer your Mentor..." Nya gave him a smile, "you're a full Samurai, just call me Nya."

"Okay, Nya..." Calling her by her name felt strange to him.

"What did you do after you left? I haven't heard from you for a year."

"Oh, well I was exploring ninjago that's it."

"That's interesting is there a woman... A man... Or ya know a pet in your life?"

"Actually Nya I'm dating one of the guards here, his names Kapau..."

"Interesting I'll make sure I don't hurt him to much during our attack."

Chase nodded, "I think I should tell you how he looks y'know."

"Oh yeah!"

"Well he has, a really nice spiked hair cut, his eyes are bright and beautiful exact colour of the sun, his skin is pale, and he has purple tattoos one on his right chest and one on the right side of his face."

"Okay... What does he where?"

"Same clothes as everyone but he has a red leather pad on his left chest and it covers his arm, he has a black two buckle glove on his left hand and that's it."

"Okay..."

Chase wasn't listening to Garmadon who was talking to Lloyd, he pulled the binoculars from his eyes and pointed to a spot.

Nya gave him a nod, she used the crossbow to fire a rope arrow which hit a wall above a window, the four zip lined down and broke into the window.

Chase wasn't really listening to anyone he was only focused on beating up the incoming guards.

Chase watched Garmadon and Lloyd split up into a separate team while him and Nya were going to bust everyone out of the factory.

Chase and Nya continued to fight incoming guards making their way to the factory till the two were suddenly held tightly by something, "ahh Master of Wind so nice for you to return to us," Clouse laughed.

Not ten minutes later Chase, Nya and Garmadon found themselves in a room with lots of bones apparently this is where Clouse's serpent ate his prey.

Chase had lost his power to Chen and he was going to be fed to a giant snake, "just my luck..." He was in his own world waiting for the end.

He heard a loud thrashing and looked over to see Garmadon with Skylor in a choke hold, he watched Chen laugh about it and mocked the old man, "or what, you've changed remember? you're Sensei Garmadon you're a good guy, tricks don't frighten me!" Chen teased and Garmadon let Skylor go, heaving a sigh.

He watched the four people leave and lock the door. Hiding was heard and he watching the giant serpent, it slithered around Garmadon and looked at him like he was a treat but suddenly went for Nya, just then a miracle happened, 'why the hell is a roto-jet underground? Oh shit that's the ninjas and elemental masters,' he struggled and tried to get the chains off.

Within a few moments they bursted into Chen's ceremonial room the jet was actually flying, "did anyone order some Kungpow!?" Was Cole's violet war cry. Chase jumped down onto the battleground with Nya, Jay, and Garmadon only to see a grey must fly into him, "master of wind is back!" Chase watched as the ninjas did spinjitzu and he eyed Kapau, «merde... » he used his wind powers to make the man fall where Chen was and saw Eyezor, Clouse, Chen and a few other people retreat underground, 'was that a good idea?'

For the few hours he was outside he explored the forest looking for Kapau, "dammit, where is he?" Chase sighed as he looked back at Chen's palace, "I hope he's safe," Chase walked back and laughed when he saw the robot named Zane dancing.

"Hello my baby, hello my honey, hello my ragtime gal, send me a kiss by wire. Baby, my hearts on fire!"

Chase couldn't hold back the laughter that ripped from his lungs.

'He doesn't matter, he doesn't matter, he never mattered, did he? No he didn't! Wait... Maybe... Dammit stop thinking!' Kapau kept yelling at himself in his thoughts and suddenly snapped back to reality when he saw a very bored Chope, "I hate to admit it but maybe Chen losing his army wasn't a bad thing!" He excitedly said.

Chope put on his wonderful smile, "I know I was thinking the same thing."

"Would ya look at us?" He asked as he used his staff to twirl, "we're in his inner circle."

"And he trusted us to guard his daughter!" Chope internally fangirled. This is what they always wanted, to be respected.

Skylor smirked and shook her arms to raffle the chains, "I have to scratch. My face," she plainly stated when the two men jumped and turned around, Kapau put the spear head by her cheek and she leaned to scratch with it, she soon pulled away and gave an appreciative smile, "thank you."

As if on instinct Eyezor turned around and practically barked making the two soldiers become stone stiff.

Within a few minutes Chen came by and spoke with an authoritative tone, "free her."

"Oh, but uh, master she still has her powers," Kapau said innocence in his voice.

"And I still have the power to stuff you in a fortune cookie, free her now!" When he walked up to daughter he wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "Skylar, how dare they tie you up, I blame myself for your slip in judgment."

"It wasn't a slip in judgment the ninja were right," she replied as she rubbed her sore wrists.

"And I was wrong, wrong to steal their powers, wrong to want to transform myself into a snake, wrong because... You needed a father and I wasn't there," he looked away dramatically then gave her a convincing smile.

She gasped, "you think my power can still turn you into Anacondrai-"

"You have absorbed the powers of every elemental fighter," Clouse intruded.

"But the staff crystal was destroyed."

"And that Crystal was obtained from the crystal caves here on the island, which we can now go to to complete the spell, we have everything we need to make everyone happy," Chen said as he walked towards the blade copter but rushed back and placed his hands on his daughter's shoulders, "isn't that great news!?" He asked with an excited tone.

Skylar began to step back with her father stepping towards her, "this isn't just my power, it's all of it taking everything from me could hurt me, or worse."

"Eh, no plan is perfect." He said nonchalantly

"You care more for your power than your own daughter!" She grumbled anrgily

Chen gave his daughter puppy eyes and a guilt trip tone, "without power I'm insignificant is that what you want? And insignificant father?"

"I never had a choice did I? You should've never taken off the chains!" She yelled.

"Get her!" Chen commanded.

Kapau and Chope tried to tackle her but she dove through, "you're not insignificant you're pitiful!" She yelled from a height in the cave then used the power if smoke to get to a hover boards and fly off after defeating Eyezor and a general, avoided them.

"Kaput flipflop after her."

"Actually is Kapau and-" Chope sensed the anger Chen was about to release into the world, he quickly threw Kapau over his shoulder and threw him in an Anacondrai crusher then jumped in one also following his friend as he drove.

They followed her through the thick rooted jungle and old town and suddenly crashed into a building, 'why do I do this!?' His train of thought was broken when he heard Chope, "I'm more dead than a dead end streak."

After a while they heard Kai and Skylor so Kapau fired a net gun hitting the two elemental masters, "Kapau!" He yelled dancing like a jester, "who's next?"

"Choooooope!" His friend laughed as he danced also.

"Let's see you work your powers through that!" The two laughed maniacally then walked to the crystal cave with their prisoners.

"Chope..."

"Yeah?" Chope asked as he chained up Kai and his friend chained up Skylar.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah."

"What should I do about Chase?"

"What do you mean?" Kai and Chope both raised eyebrows, Kai because he thought he was hearing things that meant they were dating and Chope because last he checked Kapau really liked him.

"Well he's my enemy basically and I don't know what to do."

"Maybe just, huh I don't know man just... Just talk to him, of you both like each other then maybe you won't kill each other."

"Fine..."

Chen soon walked in carrying Clouse's spellbook, "get started!" He ordered when he handed it to Kapau.

"Trey nee ow keelie nip tie eek modo uh uh gloop?" Kapau fumbled over the words not understanding any of it

"Not gloop glop!" Chope interrupted

"Ugh master shouldn't Clouse be doing the spell?" Kapau inquired

"Doesn't matter he's not here keep reading." A green mist swirled around them as Kapau repeated his last few words, "it's working finish the spell!"

Kapau had suddenly collapsed and Chope finished the spell, "be glotter malac to napto.." Suddenly they turned into Anacondrai including Skylar purple Skales covered their bodies and long tails.

Chope who had now become a snake looked at Kapau, "oh man look at you you've got a tail! Hahah!"

"No look at you you've got fangs!"

"You know what I'm thinking?"

The two snakes suddenly yelled in sync, "we're gonna need cooler names!"

Kai furiously threw a fireball at them making their heads snap to him, "you're both still ugly!" He threw a fireball at Chen and it was absorbed easily.

Kapau and Chope watched as Skylar and Kai escaped, "should we slither after them?" Chope asked.

"Why they're no longer important! It's time we leave this wretched island!"

Chope and Kapau slithered into a blade copter and Kapau looked sadly when he watched his distance from Chase grow more and more, he ignored the feeling and sighed.


End file.
